1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing module, in particular, to a gesture sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, most touch control based mobile devices replace the traditional keyboards with the virtual keyboards on a touch control screen, or upgrades the touch control function to have specific directionality operations. The user can use a simple gesture to operate the mobile device to zoom in or out object on the screen of the mobile device. However, in the current technique, the user must touch the screen of the mobile device to operate the mobile device.
Multiple sensing methods of various types have been illustrated in the current market, such as a sound sensing method, a gesture sensing method, and so on, wherein a plurality of light sources and a plurality of light sensors are disposed in the mobile device to implement the gesture sensing method, such that the user can operate the mobile device without touching the screen of the mobile device.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a curve diagram showing a normalized response amplitude of the sensing signal obtained by a conventional gesture sensing module. The curve C100 represents the variation of normalized response amplitude at each time which each of the light sensors senses. By comparing the sensing signals generated by multiple light sensors, the mobile device can determines the operation instruction of the user.